The bad girl and the jock
by singergirl101
Summary: Ally Dawson is a the new girl who is a rich bad-ass who gets beaten by her dad. Austin Moon is a jock who thinks he owns the world. Austin immediately becomes attracted to her, but she's not so easy. The only thing they have in common is music. Okay, cliche summary but I swear it'll be different. OOC Auslly! (As if that wasn't a give in) Please read! You'll like it!
1. Not like other girls

**Hi! So this story will hopefully be different than the other cliched ones you read. I think in those that Ally starts being nice to early and that the tough exterior breaks really easily so I hope to make them hold out a little longer before ending in Auslly. **

**I have been wanting to write this story for forever so I hope you guys like it. Thanks! ~N**

* * *

Ally

I woke up that morning with a massive head ache. Being hung-over sucks! Ugh! I rolled out of the bed and hit my alarm clock that was on the other side of the room.

If you're wondering why it's over there, its cause I sleep very heavily, especially when I'm hung over. And unfortunately for me, school starts today.

According to my dad, I have to go. Like he cares, I don't even see him at the house anymore and when I do, he just starts hitting me. I think the only reason he's making me go is so that he doesn't have to see me for seven hours of the day.

Sighing, I walked into my bathroom and showered. Slipping out I grabbed a towel and brushed out my hair. I had a red streak added down the side since red is my favorite color.

I walked over to my closet and looked for something to wear. I settled on tight leather pants, and a red shirt with one sleeve hanging over one shoulder. It fits me really well and hugs all the right places. I grabbed my signature leather jacket to wear over my shirt.

I put on four inch heels decorated with spikes and I know what you're thinking, _aren't four inch heels a little unnecessary?_ Well to answer your question, yes, but they make me look somewhat normal height as opposed to being short. They also make my calves and ass look killer.

I bet you're trying to figure out why I dress like a slut. You're probably saying that I'm trying to get the attention my father denied me for years. If you're thinking that, you're wrong. I just love attention, especially when it's good attention. I can handle bad attention to but I prefer when people think I'm hot.

I walked downstairs and saw my dad passed out on the couch. I'm surprised he even came home. As quietly as I could, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. Unfortunately while I was turning around, I knocked over one of my dad's empty beer bottles. It fell to the ground and shattered very loudly.

"Bitch! Why did you wake me up?" My dad yelled at me.

"I didn't mean to! I'll clean it up!"

"Damn right you will and I'll help." What? Oh no, my dad's getting up and walking over to me.

He picked up a shard of glass-while stumbling, I might add- and threw it at me. It cut one of my arms which started bleeding heavily. At least I hadn't put my jacket on yet so I can cover that up.

He sauntered over to me and started punching me in the gut. As much as I hated him, my dad was smart. He never punched me in the face where everyone could see. I fell to the floor clutching my stomach, tears sliding down my face. I scraped all my knees on the glass. I guess I could pretend I bought the pants that way.

My dad kicked me in the stomach and kicked me. "Clean it up slut and hurry and get your ass to school so I don't have to look at you." Well, I was right about that part. My dad finally walked away and I crawled over to the corner to pick up the broom.

Using it to steady myself, I walked over to the glass and swept it up before throwing it away. I checked my watch and saw that I was running late to class. I decided to skip on the banana. I slid on my jacket, grabbed my bag and keys, and ran out the door.

I cut across the lawn and got on my very expensive motorcycle. Yes, I'm rich. My dad owns a chain of sonic booms. I looked back at the mansion with disgust. It was, after all, a place of torture for me.

Five years ago, my mom died. She was studying gorillas when of them attacked and killed her. My dad said I looked too much like her.

I drove to school while wiping my eyes. It was my first day at a new school. I was coming to the school a month late because we just moved here. That meant a lot of gossip about me which, quite frankly, I was okay with.

The reason I'm starting a month late is because when my mom died, my dad moved us away from Miami. It must have held to many memories for him. We went to New York and about a year later he started beating me. Someone finally noticed two months ago and my dad moved us away quickly to Miami, again.

I guess since we're in a new house it's easier for him not to always remember mom. I pulled into the school parking lot and knew instantly, everyone's eyes were on me. I smirked under my helmet and parked quickly.

Since I was late, I didn't get a great spot but I was okay with that. It just meant I had to walk the whole parking lot while everyone stared and ogled at me. I slid off my helmet and let my straight hair cascade down my back.

This got me more stares; I guess everyone thought I was a dude. I slung my black bag over my shoulder and started walking into the school. I saw a lot of guys nudging each other and murmuring how hot I was.

A couple of girls eyed my clothes enviously and were jealous of all the attention I was getting. I walked into the school and everyone suddenly went quiet.

A very brave- or should I say cocky- guy walked up to me. He was tall with green eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a varsity jacket so he must be good at sports.

He walked over in a stupid way that he must have thought looked cool. I rolled my eyes and knew this wasn't going to end well for him.

"Hey babe, I'm Elliot and you are?" I smiled devilishly at him.

"No one you need to know." I said icily. By this time, a crowd formed around us.

"But I want to know. Someone as hot as you deserves to be known by someone like me."

"So I'm being punished for being hot?" I asked. A bunch of kids snickered until Elliot sent them glares.

"Don't think of this as a punishment, think of it as an honor."

"Oh I get it! I get the honor to know to avoid you. Well thanks." I said in my usual snarky way. I pushed past him and the crowd parted to allow me to walk through. I walked to the front office and strode in.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman asked. She looked actually nice, not like one of those people who kiss up to you.

"Yeah, I'm new here. I'm Ally Dawson."

"Oh of course you are! Great, well here is your schedule and let me know if you need any help finding anything."

"Thanks." I said grabbing my schedule. I was about to walk down the door when I realized I had no idea where to go. I spun around but saw the woman standing there with a school map in her hand and a knowing smile.

"I figured you might need this."

"Thanks again Ms.?"

"Moon, I'm Ms. Moon. And no need to thank me dear, It's my job and if you like you can call me Mimi but only because I like you." I laughed lightly; it's been a while since I laughed.

"Mimi it is, and don't worry, I think you're pretty cool too, for an adult." I said and smiled at her. As soon as I turned back to the door I immediately dropped the smile and walked into the hallway.

Everyone was staring at me like I was an alien and considering all the bright colors they were wearing, maybe I was. I smirked at them and turned down the hallway to my locker. My locker was right next to a short Latina girl who managed to wear three different animal prints in one outfit.

I walked over and put in my combination. The girl looked up when she heard me and stared at me for a second but literally only for a second because she immediately started talking.

"You're the girl who rejected Elliot right?" She asked with shock in her voice. Oh great, she was about to ask how I could do that to an incredibly hot guy and that I should be honored to have even talked to him. I hated those girls. "It was about time someone did." She said.

I looked down at her and curiosity must have shown in my face because she started explaining. "He's a total jackass. He thinks that because he's good looking and a jock, he owns the school. There's a whole group of them here." I already liked her. "The boys are Elliot, Dallas, Trent, and Austin. Austin is the most popular guy in our school with perfect beach blond hair and blue eyes. He's the quarterback of the football team and point guard of basketball. His best friend is this geeky redhead Dez. No one knows why they're best friends though. Dez especially irks me."

I nodded my head. "The girls are Cassidy, Brooke, Vanessa and Kira. Kira is the bitch's leader and is with Austin, Elliot with Cassidy, Dallas with Brooke, and Trent with Vanessa. They all hook-up with each other."

"But Elliot just tried to get with me. Why would he do that if he was dating Cassidy?"

"Oh so you do talk," The Latina said sassily. I couldn't help but smile, "and smiles! Wow what a break through." She joked. "Anyway, you misunderstood. When I said with, I meant they make-out with. They don't actually date; they just hang on each other."

"So it's kinda like an open relationship." I stated.

"I guess you could call it that. By the way, I'm Trish." She held out her hand. "Who are you new girl?"

"I'm Ally." I said shaking her hand.

"Well Ally, can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." I said handing it to her. I hadn't even looked at it yet.

"Oh! We have 2nd 3rd lunch, 5th and 6th period together!" She said, smiling brightly. "I like you so if you want, you can sit with me at lunch, unless you think you're too cool for that."

"Nah I like you too and that sounds cool. Hey, can you tell me how to get to my first class?"

"Sure! Go down that hallway and take a left after the water fountain. You better hurry if you don't want to be late."

"Thanks." I said and she smiled before taking off to her class. I looked at my schedule and saw that she showed me how to get to English. I hate English, even though I do well in it, so I took my sweet time walking to class. The bell rang and I decided to wait three minutes until going in. To be a bad-ass and what not. I walked in and felt everyone's eyes one me but then again, what's new?

* * *

Austin

I was chilling by my car when Kira walked up to me and kissed me hard on the lips. She used a lot of tongue and it felt like making out with a sloppy, wet dog. I sort of pushed her off me and stood up straight. To her credit, Kira didn't complain about being rejected.

"Hey babe, why are you here so early?" She asked.

"I'm on time, what are you talking about. I have to be to get this parking spot." Kira just shrugged her shoulders. God she was such a ditz. This is why I don't actually date her. The rest of my friends walked up and we started talking.

About ten minutes later, some dude on a motorcycle pulled in. To be honest, he had a really good bike, which made him instant competition. My friends and I stopped talking instantly and stared at the person. They had to park kinda far away. I smirked to myself because I had a good parking space in the shade and he didn't.

The dude got off his bike and took off his helmet. That's when I realized it wasn't a dude. It was a smoking hot chick! She started walking into school and damn was she doin' it right. Her hips swayed and her boobs and ass looked great in what she was wearing.

After she was in the school people instantly started talking about her.

"Who was that?" Trent asked.

"No clue but I am going to get with her!" Elliot said running into the school to talk to her. I just rolled my eyes. I doubted her standards were low enough to date a dumbass like Elliot. The only reason I let him hang around me was because he was popular and didn't question me.

In fact, the only friend I had that I did like, was Dez. A quirky redhead. Most people didn't understand why we were friends but I did. I have known him my whole life and he was the only one who knew the real story about me and my love for music.

He wasn't hanging with me right now because he doesn't like the popular kids so I had to split my time between them and him. Usually before and after school in the parking lot was the populars and lunch was Dez.

"I think she just looks like a slut." Kira said. I rolled my eyes. After all, Kira was one of the biggest sluts in the school. Not that I cared, it's not like I was sleeping with her. I didn't want to catch an STD. "Don't you agree Austin?"

"I don't really care. She was hot and I guess we'll find more about her later." I said shrugging my shoulders. Kira scoffed and just walked away. "And that's my cue to get to class." I said walking into school. My 'friends' sighed and followed after me causing me to smirk. Damn right they followed me.

I walked into school and all the girl stared at me. I was in a tight fitting white T-shirt with a whistle necklace and black jeans. I winked at a couple of them causing them to giggle and tell all their friends.

I know you're probably wondering why I'm going to class, shouldn't I be skipping like every other clichéd popular guy? Well, I go to class about three times a week. I only go because I need a football/ basketball scholarship and to get that, I also need good grades.

To be honest, I'm still only averaging about a B but I'm okay with that as long as I don't start getting C's.

I walk to my locker and put all my stuff away when someone taps my shoulder.

"Yes?" I ask turning around to face the person. "Oh hey Dez."

"Hey Austin, did you see the new girl? Apparently she rejected Elliot like five minutes ago." Dez said. Austin smiled because he knew Elliot would get rejected and that gossip spread so fast. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today to help me feed my pet alpaca." He stated. I chuckled at my friend's weirdness.

"Sure dude, I'll drive there after school."

"Cool! See you later Austin, I've got to go buy another mouse. McGoober the snake ate my other one." Dez said sadly and ran off. I shook my head and walked to English.

I hated English. It was one of my worst classes which meant I really had to go. Sighing, I walked into the classroom and sat at the back. The bell rang and class started. started talking about sentence diagraming and I zoned out.

About three minutes later the door burst open, bringing me back from my daydream. I looked over to see the new girl walk in. I felt a little bad for her because Mr. Anders hated tardy people.

"You must be the new girl. Why are you tardy Ms.-" He looked down at the attendance sheet, "Ally?" So her name was Ally. Ally's a pretty name, just like her. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't even know her.

"What can I say? I had better things to do." She said. Everyone in the class stared wide-eyed at her, even the teacher. Ally bent down and looked at teacher ID card (**IDK what its called lol the little nametag teachers wear around their necks) **"So, Chuck, are you gonna say something or should I come back when you can talk again?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? That is no way to talk to a teacher! I will call your parents."

"Go ahead. Say hi for me." Ally said smiling. The teacher scoffed.

"Take a seat next to Austin." Mr. Anders said pointing to me. "And don't make this a regular occurrence." Ally rolled her eyes and walked back to sit next to me. I stared at her open mouthed. I can't believe she was tardy, talked to like that, and got away with it. Ally looked at me out of the corner of her eye before turning to face me head on. She leaned over and closed my mouth.

"Close your mouth, you don't want to catch flies." She said smugly before turning back to the teacher. I blinked a couple times before looking forward again. I was sure I was blushing. I don't even remember the last time I blushed and yet Ally made me in two seconds.

I kept looking over at her but she was buried in a book, taking notes I guess. Strange that she would be interested in class. Yet when she looked up, she looked at the board confused for a couple of seconds. When she understood, she looked back at her book. I guess she wasn't taking notes then.

Finally the bell rang and I got out of my seat and looked at Ally. She was still writing in her book and she didn't notice the class ended. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up almost scared for a second. I wondered what could scare her, but then her face immediately looked annoyed making me wonder if I even saw that.

"What do you want blondie?" she asked.

"Class ended, I just thought you would want to know and blondie? Really? Sexy." I said, turning on the charm and giving her my classic heart melting look. Ally just rolled her eyes.

"You wish." She said before getting up and strutting out of the classroom. It seems I was right; Ally is not like other girls.

* * *

**Alright first chapter finished! It's a lot longer than I intended but I hope you like that. Anyways I would love to hear what you think so far so R&R! ~N**


	2. paintball and suprises

**Yay! The comments so far are making me really happy! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter so much!~N**

* * *

Austin

I must have stood there looking at an empty desk for at least a minute and a half before I snapped back to reality. _What was with Ally? _She's unlike any other girl I had ever met. I really want to know what makes her tick. I darted out of the classroom and started looking for Dez. I saw him stick out like a sore thumb. What with his random, bright, neon clothes, I'm pretty sure it would be impossible not to see him.

Right now he was arguing with Trish at her locker, as usual. The thing that surprised me was that Ally was next to them watching amused. I could see Ally chuckling at them; her smile made her look even more attractive.

I walked over and stood next to Ally.

"Observing the fools?" I asked her. She looked up at me surprised but her expression hardened quickly,

"Last I checked I wasn't watching you and your friends."

"Wow okay I was just joking about Trish and Dez, no need to be all offensive."

"Whatever." She said. We looked up and saw Trish and Dez staring at us.

"And you call us the fools." Trish muttered.

"Whatever De la Roca."

"Don't go there Moon." Trish responded. Ally rolled her eyes and shut her locker which was right next to Trish's. That explains why she was standing there watching Trish and Dez.

"Come on Trish let's go to science. I don't want to waste my time on him."

"You're right. I don't either." Trish agreed.

"I'll see you in science babe." I said to Ally.

"Hopefully on the other side of the room." Ally retorted. I'll give her one thing; she's really good at insulting people. They walked away and I watched a bunch of guys staring at Ally and flirting with her as she walked by. I can't blame them; she looked hot, especially when she was mad.

"So Dez, I was wondering if you could do something for me." I told Dez once the girls were out of earshot.

"What's do you need Austin? If it's a camel I can totally get you one."

"Dude, no. I just need you to find out about that Ally chick. I want to know everything about her."

"Why? Do you like Ally?" Dez asked raising his eyebrows up and down multiple times.

"No! I just want to know why she all high and mighty. Also, I know we usually sit together at lunch but I was wondering if you could sit with Trish instead."

"Why would I do that? Trish scares me, she always threatens me."

"Because, Trish seems like the only friend Ally has so far and I bet they'll sit with each other." I said as the warning bell rang. "Please dude?"

"Fine Austin, but if Trish hurts me, you owe me."

"Yes! Thanks Dez. Now let's get to silence so we can annoy Trish and Ally."

"Okay but I'm not sure that's a good idea." Dez said as we walked to science.

We walked into the classroom right when the bell rang. When the girls saw me they fixed their hair and motioned to empty chairs next to them, but my eyes scanned the room for a certain brunette with a red streak in her hair who would be sitting next to a fiery Latina. As soon as I spotted her I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I help you blondie?" She said flipping her hair as she looked up at me.

"Well red, I just thought you should know that you hurt me when you said that in the hallway." She looked up at me with mock innocence and placed a hand over her heart. Wow, her eyes are huge and really brown.

"Well however shall I live?" She asked sarcastically.

"I guess you could make it up to me." I said.

"And how exactly do you suppose I do that?"

"Oh that's easy. Kiss me." _Wait, what did I just say?_

"What did you just say blondie?"

"Well I guess you could give me a blowjob too." Ally stood up and kneed me in the balls. I howled in pain and doubled over. She leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I'm not sure how you normally talk to girls or why you think you can treat them anyway you want too, but it's not working on me so you should really stop while you can still have kids." She said smiling sweetly before sitting back down next to Trish.

Dez helped me get to seat right behind hers. Dez sat behind Trish. When I looked up I saw the entire class looking at us in astonishment.

"What?" I yelled at them. They all quickly pretended to go back to what they were doing. I heard Trish tell Ally nice job.

"I told you messing with Ally didn't seem like a good idea." Dez said. I punched him in the arm. "Hey what was that for?" He asked me. I just rolled my eyes and faced front where the science teacher finally showed up.

"Sorry for being late class. I hope nothing bad happened while I was gone." I just scoffed and zoned out. As a matter of fact, something bad had happened while she was gone; Ally kneed me so hard I'll probably still feel it next year.

Ally went back to writing in her book. Does she ever not write in that thing? I'm really curious about what's in it. I wonder what would happen if I stole it from her. I should probably wait a while though; I really don't want to get kicked in the balls again today.

The bell finally rang and I walked to geometry. I was half-way there but decided not to go. I never did like math. I quickly left the school and started walking into the woods. It's about a five minute walk but I finally arrived at the shed. It's where all the poplars' go when they cut class.

I walked in and saw everyone else already there.

"Hey guys." I said to them. They all just stared at me silently. "What?" Did I have something on my face?

"I heard you got kneed in the balls by the new girl." Elliot said while sniggering along with the others. It figured they already know about it. Even though they weren't there, they probably got texted about it enough.

"Yeah, well I heard she rejected you." Elliot stopped laughing fast. "In fact, heard that she full out rejected you and insulted you in front of the whole school." Elliot stood up and we would have probably started fighting if Cassidy didn't cut in.

"I don't see why everyone cares about her so much. It's her first day here and she already dissed two of us. We should get back at her."

"Yeah, we should embarrass her in front of the whole school. It would put her where she belongs." Brooke said.

"Well what do you guys think we should do?" Trent asked.

"I have an idea." Vanessa chimed in.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"Okay, so it'll happen during lunch." Vanessa started.

* * *

Ally

History was so boring. I never realized that a person's voice could get stuck on monotone. I think the teacher bored himself. Ugh, I'm just thrilled it's lunch. Trish and I were walking to the cafeteria when the principal's voice came over the speakers.

"Students, due to a prank someone pulled in the cafeteria last period, everyone will be eating outside. I looked at Trish and she just shrugged and we started walking outside. I zipped up my jacket and put on a black beanie because it was one of the rare days Miami was cold.

We sat on the bench in the middle of the courtyard well, because I liked the attention, when Dez came up to us.

"Dez, what are you doing here?" Trish asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to ask Ally some questions." He said.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Nah it's cool. He can ask whatever he wants. I just may or may not answer." I said shrugging and taking a bite out of my apple. Trish just rolled her eyes and started eating her lunch.

"What's your last name? Where are you from? Why'd you move here? When did you get here? Why do you dress like that? What do you like to do in your spare time?" Dez asked all at once. I blinked a few times trying to process what he said. Dez stood in front of me with a pad and pencil.

"Um Dawson, New York, job reasons, yesterday, I like it and listen to music." I said/lied. I really only lied about why I moved here.

"Hmm what job reasons made you move here?" I felt myself freeze up _could he tell I was lying? _I suddenly didn't want to answer any more questions.

"I don't know I didn't ask my dad."

"Well what music do you listen to?"

"Whatever I feel like listening to! God why do you ask so many questions?" I yelled at him. He flinched and started walking away.

"Um Ally you might want to look behind you." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion before standing up and turning around. All the popular guys were standing there with paintball guns and quickly made a circle around me pushing out Trish and Dez. Kira- or at least I think that's her name- walked out from between them and talked to me. The entire school had formed around us now.

"Well well well, Ally. We think it's cute how you think you're bad and all but I mean, c'mon. Did you really think you could get away with it?" She asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You insulted Elliot and Austin which means you also insulted me and Cassidy because we're with them."

"So wait, let me get this straight. Because I rejected Austin and Elliot your kind of boyfriends, you're going to what? Paintball me?"

"Yes." Kira said walking out of the circle oblivious to how stupid she sounded. "Now anything you want to say? Maybe try to ask for forgiveness?"

I took my hair and slipped it under my beanie. In response to her question I flipped Kira the finger and said, "Bring it on." I closed my eyes and was pelted with paintballs. I waited until they ran out of paintballs before opening my eyes. The boys hit my entire outfit and hat. The design was just as I thought it would be and I smiled to myself because it looked awesome.** [1- if you want to see the type of pattern I envisioned when I said that the URL is at the bottom]** When I looked up, I saw the boys step aside and let Kira back into the circle. Everyone who was laughing at me quickly shut up to listen to what Kira said.

"Well I gave you a chance." I unzipped my jacket and let out my hair.

"Wow Kira! It looks great! I love what you did to my outfit!"

"Exact- what?" Kira screeched.

"I said thanks. The paint looks great." Kira looked me up and down before screaming again and stomping away. Yeah, you know she thought it looked cute too. I smiled to myself as all the poplars' walked away.

A bunch of girls came up to me and started taking pictures of my outfit. Apparently they all agreed with me and thought it looked amazing. They never came within three feet of me though, probably because they were scared of me which was a smart move.

My red shirt underneath was completely unharmed and all the black clothes I was wearing were paintball decorated with bright neon colors making it look liked I planned it. I noticed that Dez ran away and asked Trish why.

"Oh, I hit him really hard because I figured he was in on the attack." She said simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her.

"Because he's Austin's best friend and he was probably distracting you until they got here."

"I guess that makes sense I just thought Dez was nice." I said a little sad.

"Who cares about that dimwit? You're practically famous!"

"Ha I guess though this isn't exactly how I pictured I would get famous." I held my breath; I couldn't believe I admitted that.

"Well how did you think you would get famous?"

"Oh, you know, sex tape or something." I joked. Trish just laughed and went along with it. Phew, thank god, I thought she would start asking more questions.

The end of lunch bell rang and everyone went back into the school. The rest of the day went really smooth and everyone was complimenting me. I didn't see any more of the poplars' so I assumed they skipped the rest of the school day.

I spent the whole day mouthing off to teachers, putting my feet up on the desks and pretending to text the whole class time. I say pretending because I don't know anyone to text yet.

I was walking to my motorcycle when Trish ran up behind me.

"Hey Ally you want to hang out after school today at the mall?" I honestly just wanted to go do nothing but that would involve going home and possibly seeing my dad.

"Sure. I need a new leather jacket anyway." I said climbing on my bike.

"Do you know where the mall is?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, I just thought since you moved here yesterday you wouldn't know." Actually I knew where the mall was because I used to live around here but I didn't tell her that. I didn't want anyone to know I used to live here because I'm afraid they talk to my old bullies and ask them about when I was a dorky freshman at a different high school **[2]. **

"I went and looked around in it like all of yesterday. I'll meet you at a place I'm pretty sure is called mini's? **[3]**" I faked not knowing.

"Oh yeah I love it there. Okay I'll meet you there in ten in front of minis and we'll go shopping." Trish said running to her car. I put on my helmet and backed out. I quickly drove out of the parking lot- making suremy tires screeched so everyone would watch me speed away.

I arrived at mini's five minutes later. I only beat Trish because I speed. You would probably think that I shouldn't speed in case I crash especially since I ride a motorcycle. Well, the only problem with that is that I don't care whether or not I die.

I really have nothing to live for. The only thing that makes me get up each day is knowing that that's what my mom would have wanted and that there's one more year until college.

"Hey Ally." Trish said coming up behind me.

"Hey Trish, you ready to go shopping?"

"I thought that since you're a bad-ass you wouldn't want to go shopping." Trish said, confused.

"I think of myself more as a bitchy bad-ass and every bitch loves shopping." Trish laughed.

"Alright well let's go."

Trish and I went to all the stores in the mall. When I moved to New York I threw away all my bikinis because I didn't live near a beach anymore and it's not like my dad would take me. When Trish found out I didn't have one, she demanded we go get me one because apparently there's a lot of beach parties.

Trish dragged me into a story that was called _Sexy Swims_ **[4]**. Trish found out my favorite color is red so she picked out a skimpy red bikini. I went into the dressing room and tried it on. When I came out, all the guys who were passing the store looked in on me and some whistled.

"Whoa girl, you look seriously hot in that!" Trish said. I smiled and looked in the mirror. "Whoa Ally! Why do you have all those bruises on your arms and stomach?" _Oh shit_ I thought _I forgot about those. _

"Um, paintballs hurt more than you think they would." I said simply, hoping she bought another lie.

"I am gonna kill those guys!" Trish shouted angrily. Well, I guess she bought it.

"Trish it's okay, it's really just my arms (Her stomach bruises weren't really that bad.)."

"And you have a tattoo!" Trish shouted looking at the tattoo on my side which said '6/4/08 never forget, 6/4/09 always remember' The first date stood for when my mom died; the second stood for the first time my dad beat me. **[5]**

"Oh yeah I got that five years ago."

"What does it mean?" Trish asked

"Just dates that I'd like to remember."

"And writing them down was too easy?" Trish asked.

"They're too important for that." I said. Trish seemed to see that I didn't want to talk about it anymore so she let the conversation drop. When I looked up I saw Austin staring at me in the bikini with his friend Dez. "Take a picture! It'll last longer." I shouted to him. The fact that he was staring at me open mouthed again didn't surprise me.

What did surprise me was when Austin used his phone to take a picture.

* * *

**1: URL: dwilson/files/2012/08/splatter_paint_by_avenged_ I know it's a little to planned but just pretend this is the design that was on Ally's clothes. Also I don't want to steal credit from the fact that I got inspiration for this from mean girls 2! lol**

**2: Fyi they're seniors. Just thought I should add that in.**

**3: Mini's belongs to the show A&A!**

**4: That's my name for a store but Idk if it actually exists so just go with it haha**

**5: I'm not sure if all the dates work together. I'm trying to get the whole: when her mom died- when they moved- when he beat her-when they came back: dates to match up so it makes sense but I'm not totally sure they will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A just the plot!**

**Okay so finished the second chappie! hehe R&R so I know what you like and what you don't!**

**I love you all!~N**


	3. Breaking point

**Ahh! I love all the reviews! You guys are making my life! Okay so I know this chapter may seem a little rushed but that's because I kept changing my mind on what I wanted to happen so I ended up re-writing this thing like 3 times. Can't wait to hear your thoughts! ~N**

* * *

Austin

"Wow, she looked so hot!" I said talking to Dez as we walked to Mini's.

"Yeah dude I know right!"

"And that bikini fit her body so perfectly!"

"Wait, what? Trish wasn't wearing a bikini."

"I wasn't talking about Trish, I was talking about Ally! Wait, you like Trish?"

"Psh, ha, whattttt? I was talking about Trish the beach ball that was on the display for the store!"

"Oh so you named the beach ball Trish and you think it's hot?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! The temperature in the store was much too hot for Trish the beach ball."

"Whatever dude. Anyway, what did you learn about Ally today?" I asked Dez knowing that he asked her the stuff I wanted him too. That was one of the best things about Dez, he was loyal. That's why he's the only real friend I have.

"Oh right." He said as we sat down in a booth at Mini's. "Her name is Ally Dawson; she's from New York, apparently her dad made them move because of his job, she got here yesterday and she likes music." My ears practically stuck up when he said the last one.

"Really, she likes music? What kind? Does she play anything?" Right now, I'm planning on hating Ally. I didn't expect us to actually have anything in common.

"I don't know. She just said she liked to listen to it in her free time." I couldn't help but feel my disappointment. It would be so cool to have someone to relate to about music. Sure Dez knew but it's not like he can play anything. If it was Ally, neither would tell anyone because they'd both be too afraid the other would tell.

"Sorry buddy. I know you want someone to talk to about music."

"It's fine. Anyways feeding your alpaca was cool!" I said changing the subject.

"I know right? The other day-" I zoned out. I was busy thinking about Ally. I don't know why I kept thinking about her. It's not like she's done anything special… Well except that she was a total bad-ass which was awesome. And she is really smart because she always has a witty retort. And she's like insanely hot and confident.

Crap, what am I thinking? I only just met this girl! And I'm supposed to hate her; I mean she kicked me in the balls!

"Austin, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Dez, I guess I was just thinking."

"About Ally?" Dez asked, this time he raised an eyebrow.

"What? No, I just need to go home. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I asked Dez, sliding out of the booth.

"Um, okay dude." Dez said.

I drove for about ten minutes until I got home. MY house is a small two-story house which is white with blue shutters and a balcony looking over the beach. **(THE NOTEBOOK REFERENCE he he except the house is smaller than the one in the movie :P) **I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I shouted. As usual I got no reply. They were probably off on one of their mattress conventions. I mean c'mon how much can you talk about mattresses? Gosh.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

_Honey,_

_Your father and I are going away for a couple days. We will be back tomorrow. Food is in the fridge. Credit card on the counter._

_ Love,_

_ Mom and Dad._

I knew it. I walked over to the fridge and saw about a week's worth of frozen foods. I looked at them for two seconds before throwing them away. I grabbed the phone and called Pizza Place Palace **[1]** and ordered a large pizza with bacon a pepperoni.

In about fifteen minutes the pizza arrived and after I paid the pizza man I walked over to my couch and turned on the TV. I finished about half of the pizza when sponge bob ended. I know I know, you're probably thinking _Wow this dude is really childish. _Well, if you're thinking that, you're right.

I love everything about being a kid. No responsibility, no work, mindless TV shows. It makes life fun. That's probably why I act like so immature at school but I don't care. As long as I get to do what I want, I'm happy, lonely, but happy most of the time.

Speaking of lonely, I wonder why Ally only has one friend. It's probably because she scares everyone off. I wonder why she does that. Her bike was expensive so she obviously has money. She said her dad made her move so maybe her parents are divorced and she wants their attention.

I ran a hand through my messy blond hair. _Why do I keep thinking about Ally? _She's so frustrating. I pulled out the picture of her on my phone and looked at it. I noticed something I hadn't seen before.

Her stomach and arms were covered in bruises and her arm had a huge slash on it. I have been in enough fights so I know what those bruises mean. Someone's grabbing on to her arms really hard and punching her in the gut.

Some bruises looked older than others so that meant she was beaten a lot. I wondered who was hitting her. Maybe she does drugs or is involved in a gang and gets beat up. Maybe she's in an abusive relationship. Maybe she went into the ocean and forgot to draw a circle around her and was attacked by a sea bear! **[2] **No, that last one probably didn't happen.

Whatever it was, it made me really mad. No one should hit a girl, especially Ally. I might not like Ally but no one deserves to be beaten like that. Or maybe it's because I like Ally that I'm so protective of her. Whatever it was I couldn't stop staring at the bruises.

Eventually I noticed a tattoo on the side of her stomach. I looked at it closer and saw that it said '6/4/08 never forget, 6/4/09 always remember'. I wonder what that meant.

I went on my computer and googled 6/4/08. I scrolled through a couple sites until I saw a description that read, _Penny Dawson, died on 6/4/08. She was studying gorillas in Africa when one attacked and killed her. Mrs. Dawson had a loving husband Lester Dawson and 14 year old daughter, Allyson Dawson. Before her death, Penny and her family lived in Miami. After her death, the family, overwhelmed with grief, moved to New York._

I couldn't belief it. That must have been Ally's mom. I searched the next date but couldn't find anything. I figured it was there because it was Ally's first year without her mother. I didn't know Ally used to live in Miami or that her mom died. I wonder why she didn't tell anyone. Maybe she just didn't want the pity. Or maybe it was because she's only been back here for a day.

I guess that Ally probably turned bad when her mom died. I kept thinking about Ally as I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I finally went to bed about an hour later. I guess Ally did have problems.

* * *

Ally

"Austin totally likes you!" Trish shouted as we were leaving the mall.

"What are you talking about? He probably took the picture so he could jerk off to it later."

"Gross! Do you like Austin?"

"What? No, I mean sure he's hot but I'd never go for him."

"Why not?" _He reminds me too much of the people who used to bully me. In fact he did bully me when he shot me with paintballs._

"He shot me with paintballs! And he's really cocky." I said shrugging. Trish sighed and reached in her purse to get her keys.

"Denial! He'll come around just like you will."

"Same could be said for you and Dez!"

"Okay fine! You're not meant to be with Austin!" Trish responded immediately. "Just don't ever say I'm meant to be with weirdo! I don't think I could handle it."

"Deal, I'll see you tomorrow at school, later girl." I said as we parted to go to our vehicles.

"Later." Trish said before getting in her car. I walked over to my bike and felt my smile quickly dissipate. Now I had to go home. Hopefully dad wouldn't be mad that I was out kind of late. I used to just not go home for about a week at a time. When I would finally come back, he would just yell at me and I would get an extra bad beating. It turns out my dad wasn't home. I went upstairs and fell asleep quickly.

The next week went by pretty quickly. I would go to school, mouth off to teachers, be mean to Austin and the populars, go to the mall with Trish, and come home. I surprisingly only got beaten a few times that week and it wasn't too bad. It seemed like Austin wanted to talk to me about something but I would always blow him off.

Last night, I spent the night with Trish. I woke up this morning at her house but Trish was still sleeping so I crept out of the house and drove home.

I drove five minutes to get to my house and pulled my bike up to the curb. I never park in the garage because it would take too long to get to it if my dad was being extra crazy. I walked up the long drive and opened the door as quietly as I could. I poked my head through the door and was thrilled that my dad wasn't there again.

I shut the door behind me and sprinted to the stairs. I was halfway up to my room when a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. I felt my face hit every step on the way down. That would be hell to cover up tomorrow. _So much for being smart dad. _I thought sarcastically before being brought back to the reality that I was about to get a very bad beating.

"Where were you yesterday bitch?"

"I was at school."

"Where'd you go after that?"

"I was at a friend's house." I said.

"Who'd want to be friends with you? You're a pathetic *punch* ugly *punch* boring *punch*loser *punch*"

"Calling mom ugly?" Oh shit, why'd I bring up my mom?

"Excuse me?"

"You said I look too much like mom. You just called me ugly which means you think mom is ugly." I said before I could stop myself.

"You're right smartass. You don't look ugly. Yet." My eyes widened as my dad grabbed the front of my shirt, pulled me up, and punched me in the face. He kept punching on my face over and over again before he started to punch my stomach more. He just kept punching me and punching me.

I had never felt so much pain. Especially on my face. He never hit my face before because it made him think he was punching mom and he didn't want anyone to notice.

I kept screaming until my voice went hoarse. He started punching and kicking my legs and arms. I couldn't move anymore it hurt so much. Finally he got bored with my lack of response and walked away. I laid in a heap at the foot of the stairs covered in blood and then I blacked out.

I woke up a couple hours later. I looked at my phone and saw that it was three am. I coughed up some blood before shakily trying to stand. The front door was open so I assumed my dad left to go drink more. I hobbled over and shut the door and locked it before falling to my knees and crying out in pain.

That simple act of walking was probably the hardest thing I've done. I hoped that my dad wouldn't come home and if he did, he'd be too drunk to lock the door. I crawled over to the elevator and hit up. This is one of the times being rich is a blessing. I practically army crawled into the elevator and hit the up button.

I laid down on the elevator floor before the doors finally opened. I got to my room and pulled out the wheelchair I got one time when I broke my leg because my dad pushed me down the stairs; that's also when we got the elevator. I locked my bedroom door and rolled over to my bathroom very slowly because of the pain in my arms.

When I looked in the mirror I saw blood over my face and bruises forming. I rolled over to the shower and turned it on. Using all the power I had left, I put my phone on the side of the tub and crawled in. I didn't even bother taking off my splatter painted clothes because it would hurt too much. I stayed in there all night, just lying under the water.

I woke up when my phone alarm for school went off. I was thrilled it was right next to me and not on the other side of the room. The water was now freezing because it had been on all night. I turned the alarm and water off. I picked up my phone and called the school, saying I wouldn't be in because I was sick today.

I looked at the camera on my phone and saw how broken my face was. I knew then that my dad had gone too far this time. I couldn't stay in this house anymore. I waited in the tub for a couple more minutes, summoning up my strength before finally getting out. I changed out of my clothes and put on a robe.

I walked over to the mirror and slowly took the robe off. I stood naked in front of the mirror and stared at myself for an hour. I had bruises everywhere. The expression, I had more bruises than skin, became a reality.

Looking back on it now, I don't really remember thinking anything. I just remember this empty expression I had while staring at my battered body. I remember I didn't cry, I didn't get angry, I just stood there.

I finally snapped back into reality when Trish texted me.

* * *

**Ally/ **Trish

Hey, where r u 2day?

**Sick.**

U weren't sick lst nite.

**I woke up feeling sick.**

Want me to come ovr aftr skewl?

**No its ok. I dnt want u to catch it.**

Ok. I missed u tho. Austin asked about u!

**Wut about our deal? **

I didn't say you were meant to b! I jst said he asked.

**Lol whtevs gtg bye.**

Bye.

* * *

I walked over to my closet and put on sweat pants and a white T-shirt and flip flops. I threw my hair in a messy bun because I didn't have the strength to brush out the tangles. I walked across the room and picked up my backpack for school.

I pushed aside the homework and started filling my back pack with clothes. I was grateful I had a really big backpack. I stuffed it full of shoes, jeans, my jacket, swimsuit, a couple shirts and toiletries. I also shoved my book, credit card, I-pod, and cell phone.

I knew my motorcycle and phone had a gps tracker in it so I had to ditch those immediately. I used the crutches I had after my dad twisted my ankle to get to my motorcycle. I got on it and drove to the bank. When I got there I used one of the ATMs to extract all the money I had in my savings account which wasn't much.

By the end of it I had about 1,000 dollars which like I said, wasn't much. I left the bike and started crutching my way to the cellphone store. When I got there, it took a lot of convincing to get the workers not to call 911 due to my injuries. I told them I had already gone to the E.R which is where I got the crutches and that they said my face would just have to heal in time. At least I'm a good liar.

I got a disposable cell phone and asked them to put my number on it. Amazingly, they didn't ask a lot of questions. I guess it wasn't too much to figure that a teen would want their own cell phone that their parents couldn't spy on.

I walked out of there and went to the tattoo shop. I had gone there when my mom died. A year later I went to a different one in NY but I came back to this one now. The tattoo artist had their back to me.

"Hey Amanda! It's Ally." I told her.

"Hey Ally! How've you be-" she cut off as she turned around and took in my face. Amanda was my cousin. We don't see each other much now that my dad doesn't take me to see the family. "What happened to you?"

"Please don't ask. I need another tattoo though." Amanda had seen a lot of awful things in her life so she knew not to push me.

"Okay what do you want?" I looked at the date and saw that it was October 8th.

"'10/8/13 breaking point.' And I want it next to these." I said lifting up my shirt to the tattoo. Amanda shrieked when she saw my stomach and opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it.

"Okay." She said. When she staring tattooing, I had to put a towel in my mouth to keep from screaming. Getting a tattoo hurts enough but it hurts worse when the skin you're getting it put on isn't beaten up.

She said I didn't need to pay her which I was grateful for because I didn't have the money. I told her I'd come visit her and her kids soon. Normally I would have asked if I could stay with her but she told me she was having a hard time paying all the bills so I didn't want to add to that.

After that I went to Mini's in the mall. I figured I wouldn't see anyone I knew there because they were still at school. Everyone at the mall stared at my face as I walked by but I didn't care. I was starving because I hadn't eaten yesterday or today. After the waiters initial shock at my face, I got a huge stack of pancakes and started devouring it. I was thrilled no one I knew had seen my face.

"Whoa Ally, you sure do know how to put the pancakes away. And yes, before you ask, I'm totally videotaping this." I froze at the sound of Austin's voice. He hadn't seen the front side of me yet so he hasn't seen the bruises. Why didn't it occur to me that he would skip school? He does it enough.

"What do you want Austin?" I asked still not facing him.

"Well I want you to smile for the camera so I can put this on YouTube." He started walking towards me.

"Go away Austin, I don't want to deal with this right now." I said, but it was too late. Austin walked around with his phone so he was looking at me. I covered my face with my hand.

"Come on Ally, look at me. How else will the human population know it's you?" He said. He reached out and pulled back my hand before I could do anything. Austin dropped his phone when he saw my face.

So much for no one seeing my face.

* * *

**Ouuu cliffhanger! Okay I started crying when I wrote about Ally staring at herself in the mirror. I felt so sad! Ugh. **

**1: Yeah Idk I came up with the name so if that place actually exists then lol I don't own it.**

**2: Ahh! I don't own the sea bear episode but don't you guys love that episode? I do! **

**Oh okay that's all the points. Sorry I'm being weird I'm just really excited about this chapter. **

**MINI SPOILER! (Kinda): Don't worry thought it's not totally cliched, Ally doesn't go to Austins house, she does still go to school like nothings happened, They don't have a total heart to heart next chappie. Just FYI So don't think that's gonna happen.**

**He-he okay so I really want to hear what you think about what happened! Please review what you think! **

**I love you all! ~N**


	4. strippers and food fights

**Ahh! chapter! I think I'm obsessed with writing this story. I was sooo excited to write this chapter. Okay, I'm gonna shut up and let you read now. ;)~N**

* * *

Austin

I went to first period today because I was going to ask Ally about her mom. I sat in the back where Ally usually sits. Eventually her friend, I think her name is Tanya or something, showed up. First bell rang and Ally still wasn't here but that wasn't exactly abnormal.

Eventually first period had passed and Ally still wasn't here so I decided to ask her friend.

"Hey Tanya!" I shouted to her.

"My name's Trish jackass." Trish said to him.

"Whatever. Where's Ally? I was waiting for her." Oh crap, did that sound clingy? Trish smirked at me before answering.

"I texted her earlier and she's sick today."

"Oh okay. Hey did Ally grow up in New York with her mom and dad?" I wanted to see how much Ally told Trish.

"I guess so. And I don't know Ally doesn't talk about her parents much." Trish said scrunching her eyebrows. "Wait, why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering." I said before running off.

"Moon wait!" Trish shouted, but I was already out of the school. What's the point of being in school when I've already done my three days so far? The only reason I even came was because of Ally. _No wait, that didn't come out right. _The only reason I even came was because I was curious about Ally. _That didn't come out right either._ The only reason I even came was because of- aw fuck it- I came because of Ally.

I'm still not sure why I like her so much. It's not like I mean I really like her, I just want to sleep with her. Yeah, that's it. Anywho, I'm starving because I woke up late and skipped out on breakfast. I decided to go to Mini's in the mall because they serve the best pancakes and I love pancakes!

I walked into Mini's and was greeted by one of the workers. I'm a regular so they all know my name.

"Hey Austin, here for some pancakes?" Travis, the waiter, asked.

"As always, my man." I said, doing the classic 'guy' handshake.

"Oh, I there's a girl here who I bet could rival you for most pancakes eaten in a minute." He said. _Impossible._

"What? Not even a guy can do that, let alone a girl. It's impossible." I said to him.

"Try to tell her that. And don't freak out when you see her." Travis said, pointing to a girl who was eating alone at a booth. I looked at her for a second before I recognized the red streak in her messy bun. I wondered why Travis said not to freak out but maybe it's just because she's mean.

"I think I will." I said to Travis before he walked off to serve another table. I pulled out my phone and started videotaping her scarfing down a whole stack of pancakes. I was chuckling when I decided to talk to her.

"Whoa Ally, you sure do know how to put the pancakes away. And yes, before you ask, I'm totally videotaping this." I told her. I saw her freeze the moment she heard my voice.

"What do you want Austin?" Ally asked. Her voice sounded really weak. I shrugged it off; she must be embarrassed because of the way she's eating.

"Well I want you to smile for the camera so I can put this on YouTube." I said while walking closer to her. I'm really hoping to catch her with her mouth full of food and she'll be really embarrassed.

"Go away Austin, I don't want to deal with this right now." I was right in front of Ally now. She was covering her face with her hand so her mouth must be full! I can't wait to put this on my Facebook.

"Come on Ally, look at me. How else will the human population know it's you?" I asked her. I reached forward to move her hand and when I saw her face I dropped the phone.

Her face was covered with bruises and had cuts all over her. Her arms were also turned purple because of bruising. It was weird seeing Ally so vulnerable. I had always seen her at school when she was put together and mean. Now she looked so disgruntled and weak.

"Oh my god Ally, who did that to you?" I asked her she just shook her head and looked down at her pancakes.

"No one you need to worry about. Shouldn't you pick up your phone?" She asked, pointing to my phone which was on the ground.

"Oh yeah," I bent over and picked up my phone, "Ally, I know the other day you had bruises on your arm and stomach and they're not the 'fall down the stairs' bruises they're the 'I got beaten up' bruises."

"Don't worry about it blondie. It's not your problem."

"Well I'm making it my problem. I'm curious and I went to know what happened." Ally looked up from her pancakes and smirked.

"Aw Austin, that's so sweet! But don't you know? Curiosity killed that cat." Ally said going back to her pancakes.

"C'mon Ally; I don't know anything about you." I whined, hoping she'd cave.

"Let's keep it that way then." Ally said.

"Let's not. There's some stuff I want to ask you like, why did you move away from Miami in the first place? And why don't you tell anyone about your mom dying?" I said to her. She started choking on her pancakes. After about a minute she could finally talk again.

"How do you know about that?" She asked me.

"Well, when I took a picture of you in that bikini, which by the way you looked great in, I saw your tattoo and I looked up the date and saw that you used to live here and that your mom died."

"You did WHAT?" She yelled. "So now you're a stalker! Well that's just great! You know what? Stay out of my life." She said before getting up from the booth. "I'll expect you to pay." And with that, she walked off. What the hell is with her? I just asked about her mom. Maybe it was about when she used to live here. She must be hiding something.

I was still pissed about the fact that she made me pay for her food so I went on my phone and uploaded the video. I cut out the part with her messed up face though, I thought that would be too mean.

The comments on the video sure made up for that though.

* * *

Ally

I got up and walked away from the table with my back pack. I felt a little proud of myself by not having to pay but it quickly faded at the thought of Austin. _Why can't he just leave me alone?_ I thought to myself.

My life is none of his business so why can't he just mind his. I limped out of the mall and after stopping by the grocery store for some snacks, I walked to my old house. I looked up at it. It was two stories and painted a bright yellow. There were pictures and drawings in the window that made me smile. I heard that a mom and her two little kids moved in here.

I thought back to all the memories I had in that house. I remembered when I was eight and I tried to make dinner for my mom on mother's day.

*Flashback*

_"Mommy! Daddy's showing me how to make pasta!" I squealed as I engulfed my mom in a hug when she walked through the door._

_"That's great sweetie! You know how mom loves her carbs." _

_"Mom, what are carbs?"_

_"They are little creatures that sneak into your closet at night and sew your clothes tighter."_

_"What does that have to do with pasta?"_

_"Carbs are attracted to the smell of pasta." My mom said. My dad started laughing from across the kitchen where he was stirring the pasta._

_"Your mom doesn't have to worry about carbs though. She's perfect." My dad said. My mom smiled and walked across the kitchen and lightly pecked my dad on the lips._

_"Do I have to worry about carbs?" I asked them. My dad came and picked me up in a hug._

_"Not for a while honey." He told me._

_****That Night****_

_"Ah Daddy!" I was screaming to my dad because I was scared. He came into my room looking tired._

_"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked me, sitting on the bed._

_"I'm afraid that carbs are hiding in my closet." I told him._

_"Don't worry honey. I'm not going to let anything hurt you or your clothes. Do you want me to check your closet?" He asked me. I just nodded my head._

_My dad stood up and crossed the room. He opened my closet and made a big deal of looking through it thoroughly. Eventually he came back out of the closet shutting it closed behind him._

_"There's nothing in there honey. Nothing's going to mess with your clothes. I told you, you won't have to worry about them for a while"_

_"Can you stay here tonight?" _

_"Sure honey." He slid next to me and held me in his arms. "I love you."_

_"I love you too daddy."_

_*End flashback*_

I came back to reality and noticed that I was crying. I also noticed that I had been standing in front of my old house for a couple minutes and probably looked like a stalker. I cut across the lawn to the woods behind the house. It's a really thick forest behind our house.

I walked through the forest like I had many times when I was a kid. After a couple minutes I got to the tree house that my dad made me when I was a kid. I used to hide up here all the time when I was little and my dad would always come find me. The good thing is that he probably doesn't remember this place anymore. **[Sorry about another place in the woods, I just liked the thought of the tree house]**

I climbed up the ladder and got to the tree house. The tree house had held up really well. There were little cabinets lining the far wall where I used to put snacks and papers. I opened up the cabinet and found year old chips.

I wrinkled my nose and pulled a bag out of my backpack and lined the trashcan that I had when I was little. I quickly emptied out the cabinets and refilled them with new snacks. I went to another cabinet that held some blankets.

My dad and I used to come out here and lay on the blankets and stared at the fireflies and count the stars. I pulled them out and made a bed in the corner of the room. I pulled out the bug repellent that I bought at the store and disinfected the tree house. I also hammered some nails into a wall and hung up a mirror over a counter. I put all my cosmetics on the counter.

I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Trish.

* * *

**I'll be bak in skwl 2morrow!**

R u sure u shud?

**Ya I'm feeling fine now.**

I was tlking about the video Austin uploaded.

**Wut video?**

Check YouTube and search 'Ally's piggy adventure.'

I pulled out my phone and quickly typed in the title. A video came up of me eating pancakes like there's no tomorrow. Luckily it cut off right before he showed my face.

**That bstard! I am so getting him bak 4 tht!**

How?

**I'm not sure yet, but I'll find out.**

* * *

The next day I woke up to my battery powered alarm. If you're wondering where I got it, let's just say I've been planning on running away for a while. I shut off my alarm and got ready for school.

I put on jeggings (Jean leggings in case you didn't know) and a black shirt on top with my leather jacket. I knew I'd have to change out for gym so I put a lot of cover-up on my stomach so that it wouldn't attract attention when I changed. I put on red sneaker wedges and brushed out my hair. I forgot to add extra time to my alarm for the walk to school so by the time I arrived it was already 3rd period.

I walked into History and took a seat in the back next to Trish.

"Nice of you to join us today Ms. Dawson." The teacher said.

"It truly is an honor, isn't it?" I asked him. The teacher just rolled his eyes and kept teaching the lesson. Trish asked why I was late and I just said I slept in. The history bell finally rang and everyone headed to lunch. I was thrilled to buy lunch because the only other time I had eaten was yesterday when the pancake video went viral.

I walked into the cafeteria and heard everyone muttering things like 'little piggy' which I thought was kind of funny because I only weighed like 90 pounds. Since I had covered up my arms that morning I took off my jacket.

I walked out of the lunch line with mac n' cheese. It looked revolting but I was so hungry, I would have eaten anything. On my way to my lunch table I heard someone shout my name.

"Hey piggy- oh my bad- Ally, wait up!" I heard Elliot shout. I stopped and turned around to face him. He was standing with Cassidy Austin and Kira.

"Can I help you?" I asked them. As usual, the cafeteria went silent when they saw me talking to the populars.

"Actually little piggy, I was just wondering if you would want to eat with a fork this time?" Kira said, holding up a fork. The whole cafeteria laughed. At this point, most of them had out their phones to film it.

"Oh thanks for the sweet offer. I didn't know trolls had manners." The cafeteria snickered again.

"Well you see, since the last makeover I gave you worked out so well, I thought I'd give you another one." Kira said. She walked up to me and dumped my mac n' cheese on my shirt. The cafeteria roared with laughter.

"You know Kira you did do a great job! I said. I took off my shirt in front of the whole cafeteria so I was only in a bra in all my D-cup glory. I had never been so happy I covered my stomach and wore a nice bra. All the guys' eyes nearly popped out of their heads. "Like what you see?" All the guys nodded. "Now I don't look like much of a piggy, do I?" I asked them. They all shook their heads this time.

"So Kira, since you so nicely decorated my shirt, I thought I'd do the same for you." I picked up some mac n' cheese that was on my shirt and threw it at Kira.

"Oh you are so dead!" She reached over and took some spaghetti off of Austin's tray and threw it at me. I ducked and it sailed over my head and hit Trish.

"Oh you did not just go there!" Trish shouted and yelled some other things in Spanish. She took her applesauce and chucked it at Kira. Instead it hit Trent.

"Food fight!" I shouted and just like that, everyone was throwing their food at each other. All the popular girls shrieked and tried to get out of the way. I felt and strong pair of hands grab me and drag me under a table. I looked up and saw Austin sitting there with me.

"Why'd you save me?" I asked him. He seemed to be asking himself the same question.

"I didn't want that nice bra to get ruined." He said, gesturing to my boobs.

"Well, if you like it so much then maybe I should take it off and give it to you." Austin nodded his head eagerly. I leaned in so I was right next to his ear. "Too bad I won't let you." I said and pulled back. I laughed at the sad look on his face. He had whipped cream on his face. "You have whipped cream on your face."

I picked up a napkin that was on my tray. I held his face and wiped it off. I stared into his face for a couple moments.

"Did you get all the whipped cream?" Austin asked snapping me back to reality.

"Oh yeah it's gone." I told him. He smiled at the fact that I was still holding his face. I let go quickly and looked down.

"You have jelly on your stomach." Austin told me. He took another napkin and poured some water on it. He started wiping the jelly off.

"No Austin, wait!" I told him. But it was too late. He wiped off the jelly along with the make-up on my stomach.

"Ally what the hell? Why do you have all these bruises?" He practically shouted.

"I got into a fight, okay? Get over it." I told him. "And you have no right to ask after you posted that piggy video of me!"

"I'm sorry! I was getting you back for kicking me in the balls!"

"Whatever Austin, I'm leaving." I said crawling out from under the table.

"Wait." Austin said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back. "Your bruises are showing and you're in your bra. You can't go out like that!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Here put this on." Austin said, shrugging out of his varsity football jacket.

"I can't take this." I told him handing it back.

"It's either this or wait until everyone leaves which will be a while." Giving up, I slid on the jacket and zipped it up. I looked up and saw Austin staring at me.

"What?"

"It looks good on you." Austin said. I looked down, blushing furiously. He seemed to be blushing too.

"Thanks for the jacket Austin." I said reaching up and pecking him on the lips. "But I still hate you for the video."

"And I still hate you for kicking me in the balls." Austin said. Ally smirked and climbed out from under the table and skirted around the cafeteria to go home. Both Ally and Austin were thinking the same thing:

How the hell are they going to forget the sparks they felt when they kissed?

* * *

**Awh they kissed! I had to add it in. I know I said I would take a long time to get Ally to put down her barriers and I will! **

**But that doesn't mean I'm not going to throw in a little Auslly here and there! Haha**

**Sorry I made Ally kinda slutty when she took off her shirt. I just thought it would be fun to add in and also Austin had to see her bruises.**

**Anyways, I'm not sure if I'm making the story take to long or if its going at a good pace so I would love to hear what you guys think about that.**

**I would also love to hear overall comments and suggestions (or compliments XD) So yeah please respond. **

**Stolen from one of my other stories:**

**Hey you!**

Who me?

**Yeah you!**

Yeah?

**Did you leave a response?**

...no...

**you know what this means, right?**

...no?

**It means you better get busy writing that response.**

Okay, what's in it for me?

**My eternal love of course!**

Fair enough. :D *Writes response*

**Okay that's all. **

**I love you all! ~N**


	5. Digging Deeper

**yay! I'm loving the reviews guys! Thank you! Keep it up :) ~N**

* * *

Ally

I walked to school the next day with Austin's jacket in my hands. I need to give it back to him as soon as possible. The problem is that it reminds me of kissing him and I liked kissing him, a lot. I fell asleep with it on last night just because it smelled like Austin.

I actually reached school on time for once. It was surprising to see how much happened in the hallways when I wasn't here. People started whispering as soon as they saw me. I wondered why but I figured it was just because of the cafeteria incident.

I got to my locker as easily as I would any other day. You might think it would be harder since the school was more crowded but since people were so afraid of me, they cleared a path for me. My eyes widened as I took in Austin who was leaning casually against my locker waiting for me.

His black V-neck was slightly lifted at the bottom showing a sliver of his toned abs. He was wearing jeans and black Nike's. **[1]** His blond hair hung over his perfect blue eyes. He was a sight to see. I guess that's why people were whispering about me.

Mentally shaking myself, I walked over to Austin who eyes me up and down hungrily. I didn't get why; I was wearing a dark purple peplum dress with high black heels. I had on my signature leather jacket and my hair was thrown into a high pony-tail. It wasn't anything new. I always wear form fitting clothes _whatever. _

"Here's your jacket. Thanks for letting me borrow it." I said thrusting it in his arms. He seemed a little taken aback by how abruptly I gave him the jacket. To be honest, I just didn't want to hold it anymore because I was afraid that if I didn't give it to him right then, I never would.

Austin's surprised look was quickly replaced by a smirk as he took the jacket back. "Wow, Ally Dawson actually saying something nice. A miracle must have taken place." I just rolled my eyes and pushed Austin aside so I could get to my locker. I opened it and grabbed my books.

I turned around and was about to walk away when Austin put his arms on either side of me, trapping me in. My back was pressed against my locker and Austin was right in front of me. I hated the butterfly's that I felt when he did this.

I really wasn't in the mood to handle anyone's crap today though. I was already starving yesterday and thanks to Kira, I couldn't eat at lunch. When I got back to the tree house, I was salivating for one of the bags of chips I had but, of course, a squirrel had gotten into them.

I had already spent all the money I had on a new air mattress. Sleeping in the forts **[I'm just gonna call the tree house a fort from now on.] **hard wood had hurt my back too much. I also bought a new backpack because the other one had to hold all my clothes. I was official broke. That meant I couldn't buy food for myself yesterday and the only thing I was eating was food bought from the money on my lunch card. Since I figured my dad had also stopped funding that, who knew how long it was going to last. That meant I hadn't eaten in two days.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Austin commented. I scoffed, if only I had a bed.

"Whatever blondie, what do you want?" I asked him. Austin scrunched his eyebrows together at how I was acting but kept talking nonetheless.

"Well _red_, I found out something interesting about you yesterday."

"And what was that?" I asked him, bored. Why couldn't he just give me a break? Why did he have to be so obsessed?

"I found out that your dad owns all of the sonic booms." I froze for a fraction of a second at the mention of my dad.

"So? Why should I care?" I actually did care. I didn't want anyone knowing anything about me or where I came from.

"Because Ally, I know you. You don't want anyone to know anything about you and I want to know why. So I'm just gonna have to keep looking deeper and deeper. Unless you just want to save me the trouble and tell me what you're hiding." Austin told me.

At the back of my mind I felt alarms going off. What if somehow Austin found out about my dad? Surely he couldn't figure it out, right? Then again, all those trips to the hospital must add up to something if anyone found out. But Austin couldn't find out about that because hospitals aren't allowed to give out that information.

And, what if he found out about my old school? And how I used to be a loser? What if he contacted all my past bullies? They'd surely love to tell him all sorts of things about me; like how I have stage fright when I'm singing or how I'm was a dork who got straight A's.

Hell, I still get straight A's. I might barely show up and never do my homework but I still pay attention. That's how I get all 100's on my tests, not that I'd ever show anyone.

All this ran through my head in a split second.

"I'm not hiding anything Austin. I just don't like people knowing things that they shouldn't, especially since it could hurt them."

* * *

Austin

"Are you threatening me red?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body and I felt her smirk before she spoke.

"You really shouldn't get into my life Austin. Wouldn't this be so much easier if you just wanted to get in my pants?" She said before nibbling on my earlobe. I shivered again. Ally slowly kissed down my neck occasionally biting. I couldn't hold in the moan that escaped from my lips. Ally smiled into my neck and pulled back. "Too bad you won't get either." Ally said before walking away, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

A few people in the hallways were watching but I told them to scatter and like always, they obeyed. I still wasn't sure how I went to Ally trying to play her but ended up with her playing me and boy did she play me like a fiddle **[is that the right saying?]**. I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated, before deciding to go to the shed today.

On the walk there I thought about what Ally was wearing today. Instead of her usually torn look she looked classier in her dress and her hair was simply, yet beautifully pulled up. She looked drop dead gorgeous. I guess that was really the thing that stood out and made me so much more attracted to Ally today.

She looked beautiful instead of hot.

When I got to the shed, only Trent Elliot and Dallas were there.

"Hey guys, where are the girls?" I asked them.

"They're at the mall going shopping for Halloween." Dallas said.

"Why? They're not going trick or treating so it's not like they need costumes." I said sitting down and reaching for a beer.

"Nah dude, it's for Jason Williams costume party." Trent said. I almost forgot about that.

"Are they making us go with them?" I asked them.

"Unfortunately, do you know how hard it will be getting a girl to sleep with me after showing up with Cassidy?" Elliot said.

"Why don't you just sleep with Cassidy?" Trent suggested.

"No she's boring in bed. All she does is just lie there and not move. She doesn't even shout or nothing."

"Maybe she just doesn't feel it." Dallas said chuckling.

"Maybe you'll feel my fist on your face." Elliot said.

"Dudes chill. Let it go. I'm sure someone will be desperate enough to sleep with you, Elliot." I said laughing. Eventually everyone just joined in and relaxed again.

"What about you Austin? You gonna get with Kira?" Trent asked.

"Nope you can have her. I heard Alex gave her herpes like a month ago anyway." All the boys made disgust noises.

"What about Ally? Apparently you were getting it on with her in the hallway like ten minutes ago anyways." Dallas said showing me a text saying that he and Ally were just making out in the hallway.

"That didn't even happen. I was just making fun of her." I said to them.

"Whatever dude. If you're not going to tap that, I will." Trent said.

"Not if I do it with her first." Dallas said. I felt my hand clench around my beer bottle. I don't know why but I hated hearing them talk about Ally that way.

"What about Brooke and Vanessa?" I asked them.

"What about them?" Trent said.

"Yeah they're basically for show anyways." Dallas added.

"You really think Ally will get with you after you attacked her with paintballs?" I pointed out.

"I guess we'll find out at the party." They said.

* * *

Ally

I walked away from Austin smirking to myself. I loved having that power over him.

"Ally, Ally wait up!" Someone shouted at me. I turned around and saw a guy who I think was named Jason running towards me.

"What?" I asked him a little briskly. I felt kind of mean but I had a reputation to uphold. To his credit, Jason didn't flinch away.

"I'm throwing a Halloween party. I was wondering if you'd come?"

"Do I have to dress up?" I asked him.

"Well it is a costume party." He said a little sheepishly. I'm guessing he didn't like telling me what to do.

"I'll think about it." I said turning around again and walking away until I heard someone shout my name again.

"Ally wait for me."

"Look Jason, I told you I'd think about-" I stopped talking when I saw Trish.

"Oh hey Trish, what's up?"

"Did you get invited to Jason's party?" She asked me.

"Yeah he just asked me, why?"

"What'd you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it. Why, should I have said no?"

"No! I mean its good you didn't say no. He throws a party every year and it's huge to be invited. We are so going!" Trish said excitedly. "Come on! We have to go shopping, now!"

"What about school?" I asked her.

"Since when do you care about school?" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the building.

"So I'll meet you there?" Trish asked me when we got to her car.

"Actually my bike's in the shop and I had to walk today so you're driving."

"Cool." Trish said. We climbed into her car and drove to the mall. Once we got to the mall, Trish dragged me to this costume store in the mall. We walked over to the woman's section and saw a bunch of slutty costumes.

"Ally, you have to try on this playboy bunny costume!" Trish said pulling out a very slutty bunny costume. I knew I would have to dress like a slut but that was a little too much. It was basically underwear with a little ball on the back and bunny ears on a headband.

"Aw is little Ally going to be a bunny for Halloween." Someone said. I cringed at the screechy voice of Brooke. "Or wait, is Trish going to try it on?"

"No Brooke, it would rip if Trish tried to put it over her fat ass." Vanessa said. All the girls laughed.

"At least I can diet; nothing can hide your ugly personality." Trish said with her hands on her hips. I was just proud that she hadn't punched them yet.

"Oh that hurts so much." Cassidy said, faking hurt.

"It should, Trish is way better than you will ever be." I told them. Kira just smirked.

"But I'll be hotter than she'll ever be." Kira said and with that the girls turned and walked out the store.

"Trish don't listen to them. You're perfect the way you are anyways."

"Thanks Als and I know. Anyways let's just pick out our costumes." Trish said. As I tried on each costume, I kept thinking how Austin would think of me in it. I hated how often I thought about him. By the time we were done, both Trish and I had the perfect costumes. We were about to go pay when I remembered I didn't have any money.

"Trish, I can't get this." I told her.

"Why not, it's perfect." Trish told me. I sighed.

"I know but I can't afford it. I'm… having money troubles." I told her.

"I can pay for it!" Trish offered.

"No it's okay. I can't ask you to do that anyway." I told her.

"It's either I pay for it now and you take it or I pay for it anyway and no one wears it."

"Okay, okay." I told her putting my hands up. "I surrender. Thanks Trish."

"Anytime." She said. "But you're coming over before the party so we can get ready together. You are gonna look so hot. Every guy will want you."

There was only one guy I wanted and he passed through my mind for the hundredth time that day.

* * *

**1:I don't own Nike**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A either.**

**Okay so this was a filler chapter so that next chapter can just cut straight to the party. Hope you guys liked it :D**

**I love you all! ~N**


	6. The party

**Okay, I know you all probably want to kill me but for a week I was in a certain part of Canada and I got no internet so I couldn't update! I am so sorry! I know it was kinda mean leaving the story on the cliffhanger to the party but here it is! Forgive me! I'm sorry! D: ~N**

Ally

It was eleven o'clock and Trish and I had just finished our hair and make-up. It took us a couple hours but it's done. I walked over to her bed where we had put out costumes and picked up mine to put it on. **[If you want to see the outfits, links on the bottom]**

I was going dressed as a devil. I had a red dress that led to a red mini skirt that pushed up my boobs and made my waist look really thin. Since I hadn't been eating a lot recently, I was especially thin. And since it's been a couple weeks since I saw my dad, my bruises finally faded so it takes very little cover-up to hide the bruises now.

I was wearing a headband that had horns on it. Trish re-dyed the red streak in my hair to match the color of the costume. I had on 5 inch red stilettos. I walked over to the mirror and saw that Trish had done my make-up just right.

Trish gave me the smokey-eye look and red lipstick. My eyelashes were so long, they could pick up a stiff wind **[1]. **My hair was straightened and hung down to my mid-back.

Trish was wearing a pirate costume that had white off the shoulder sleeves and cupped her breasts. She had a corset that was black and led to a red and white stripped skirt. She had mid-thigh fishnets that led to adorable pirate boot heels and a pirate hat.

She had straightened her hair too and it ended right below her boobs. She had on heavy eye-liner and dark pink lip-gloss.

We both looked at each other for a couple seconds.

"You look hot!" I said at the same time she said, "You look sexy!" We both started laughing.

"Okay, okay, we have to go so that other people see our hotness!" Trish exclaimed.

"Okay." We walked out the door to Jason's place. Trish and I decided that since it was only about a two minute walk and we would probably get wasted, we wouldn't take the car.

When we arrived at Jason's house the party was already in full swing. The music pumping out of the house and you could see a billion different lights inside.

Trish and I walked up the walkway to the mansion that Jason lived in. We knocked on the front door and waited a couple seconds. Jason opened the door and looked drunk and if the red cup in his hand was any proof, he was.

"Whoa Ally, you look fucking sexy," he said looking me up and down before seeing Trish and looked surprised, "and wow you too Trish. Come on in." He said, stepping aside to let us pass through the door.

When we walked in a bunch of kids stopped to look our way. There were too many girls in playboy bunny costumes and I was suddenly glad I had decided not to get that costume. The popular bitches were all wearing angel costumes. I smirked because not only were they not angels, but they were ironically dressed as the exact opposite of me.

"Well, looks like the sluts finally decided to show up." Kira said with a sneer.

"Wait, I thought you had already been here for a while." I said with mock confusion. A lot of kids snickered. By now the entire party had stopped to see what will happen. Kira just scoffed.

"So Ally, will you be joining us for a game of spin the bottle truth or dare later? The boys and us would really enjoy your company." Cassidy said motioning to the girls.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said.

"Perfect. We'll start in an hour." Vanessa said.

"Fun." I said. I walked over to the keg. "Well, is anybody going to help me over here?" I asked the crowd. About ten guys stepped up when I really only needed two. Of course, the first guys there were Trent and Dallas.

"What do you need?" Dallas asked in what I suspect was supposed to be a sexy voice.

"I need a little help getting up here." I told them motioning to the keg. The boys bent down and picked me up so I was vertical to the keg. I immediately started downing the beer while the crowd shouted 'chug.' After about 30 seconds the boys set me down. The crowd immediately started cheering.

"I bet I can do better!" Brooke shouted. I just smirked and stood to the side. The boys lifted her up and after about ten seconds she started coughing up the beer. The crowd booed and dispersed to go back to the party. Brooke did a sort of walk of shame back to her 'friends' who just shunned her and turned away.

I pushed through the people to where Trish was.

"Ally that was awesome!" She shouted to me over the music.

"Thanks!" I shouted back. Trish handed me another cup of beer which I gladly accepted. It was one way of forgetting how shitty my life was.

"You really know how to drink." A voice said behind me. I turned and came face to face the one and only Austin Moon. In response I just shrugged and chugged the rest of my drink. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kira staring at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Austin's hand- ignoring the tingles that shot up my arm.

"You want to dance?" I asked him. I pulled him to the middle of the dance floor before he could respond and immediately started grinding on him. After about a second of surprise, Austin stared responding. I spun around and faced him while still grinding against him. Our hips moved together and I slid my hands from his chest down to his rock hard abs. I bit my lip to stop from gasping but Austin caught in anyway.

"You like what you see?" he asked.

"Judging by what's sticking out of your pants, I'd say you do too."

"Hell yeah I do." He said and started leaning down to kiss me.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat before he could reach my lips. We both looked up to find Kira glaring at us with her hands on her hips. "If you two don't mind, we're about to start the game." She told us.

I smirked before walking away to where Trish, Dez, and the rest of the group was waiting. We all sat in a circle with an empty bottle in the middle.

"Okay, these are the rules," Cassidy said, "Someone spins the bottle and they kiss and dare whoever it lands on. You aren't actually allowed to do truth. You must kiss for at least ten seconds with tongue and you cannot refuse the kiss or the dare. If you do, we shave off some of your hair. I'll start."

Cassidy spun the bottle and it landed on Trent. Cassidy leaned over and kissed Trent. "I dare you to pour a water bottle on your head."

"Psh, too easy." Trent walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. He took off his shirt and poured the water all over his body. All the girls around him stopped and stared. He winked at a few of them before sitting back down. He grabbed the bottle and spun. It landed on Kira.

He hastily leaned over and started making out with Kira. After about thirty seconds they finally stopped. "Kira, I dare you to play the rest of the game in your bra and panties." Kira smirked before taking off her top but didn't take off her skirt. Honestly, her bra covered the same amount of her as her top did.

"I would take off the skirt but I'm not wearing any panties." Kira said before leaning forward and grabbing the bottle and spun it.

It landed on me.

Austin (Very short)

Kira spun the bottle and it landed on Ally. Everyone looked between Ally and Kira.

"I don't want to make out with her!" Kira squealed.

"Yeah well I don't want to get your herpes either but I'd rather not get my head shaved." Ally told Kira.

"Dude, if they kiss it will be so sexy." Dallas whispered in my ear.

"You know Kira, if you kiss her, you get to dare her." I told Kira. Honestly, Dallas was right. Kira seemed to consider this for a couple of seconds before leaning over and started kissing Ally.

I couldn't help the fact that something got hard in my pants. Ally and Kira seemed to be making their kiss see as sexy as possible just to tease the guys. All of the boys in the party were staring at the girls wide- eyed and open mouthed. After ten seconds, the girls were allowed to stop kissing.

Ally immediately reached out and chugged a beer. Cassidy just wiped off her mouth before smiling wickedly.

Ally

"Ally, I dare you to do a sing off against me." I froze. I hadn't sung since my mom had been alive. "Aw, is little Ally afraid? That's right, I see you in music. You have stage fright. You know, if you can't do the dare, I'll be very happy to shave out that red."

*Flashback*

_I was 14 and my dad had just gotten home really late._

_"Hi dad." I said to him as he walked in the door._

_"What do you want?" he asked me. He seemed a little out of it but I ignored it because he always cheered up when I played my music._

_"I wrote you a new song. Do you want to hear it?" I asked him. He didn't respond so I walked over and grabbed my guitar. I had only just started playing when my dad walked over and grabbed the guitar out of my hands._

_"What's wrong did you not like it?"_

_"Who would? You have a terrible voice and you can't play worth a damn. I'm doing the world a favor by destroying your guitar." He said and just like that, he grabbed the guitar and started hitting me with it. I screamed out in pain but he just kept swinging away._

_Eventually, the guitar was broken and hanging by its strings. I was crumpled over in a corner coughing up blood._

_"If I ever hear you even hum again, this will seem like nothing." And he walked away. _

*End flashback*

That was when my dad started beating me. I had never played or sang again. And here was Kira trying to force me to sing or have my head shave.

Thanks to that competitive gene in me, I couldn't see her smug face if she won so gathering all my confidence, I smiled at her and started walking towards the Dj. I looked over my shoulder and saw her staring at me, shocked.

"You coming or what?" I asked her. Shaking herself she stood up and started walking with me. Everyone else followed. When we got to the Dj, we told him that we needed a mic and karaoke. Kira said she would start.

"Hey guys," Kira said to the partygoers, "Ally and I are going to have a little sing-off. Whoever wins gets to do an encore song. To start, I'll be singing 'I'm too sexy.' By Right said fred." I scoffed when she said what song she'd be singing. She wishes she was too sexy. By the time she was done, she had basically just grinded on guys. She finally handed me the mic and whispered, 'Try to beat that'

"Gladly." I said into the mic before turning to the Dj. "I'll be singing Don't cha by the pussy cat dolls." I said smiling at Kira.

Oh, baby dolls  
**I turned and looked at Austin.**  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you **I said looking at Kira.**  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

[Chorus] **I walked around to all the popular guys, singing this to them.**  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home **I said looking at Austin again.**  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share **I looked at all the popular girls and smirked.**

[Chorus] **This time I walked and sang the chorus to all the guys in the room.**  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind [2x]

See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime) **I shrugged.**  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me

[Chorus] **I sang this entire chorus to Austin.**  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

When I finished the song, everyone started singing. Austin was just staring at my with a surprised look on his face. The Dj came over and we took the vote. He put his hand over Kira's head and only her minions clapped. When he put it over my head, everyone started cheering. I smiled and grabbed the mic and whispered the song to the Dj. I smiled before walking up and singing the whole song to Kira and the populars.

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Yeah, where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories, they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look that you wear so well_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell!)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell!)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell_

When I finished, everyone cheered again and Kira just stomped up to me.

"You might have won this, but I still have Austin." She told me. I smiled and stepped off the stage. I walked up to Austin, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him down so his lips crashed against mine. After about a minute of our lips fighting in a passionate war **[no tongues pervs :P]** I let go and turned to Kira.

"Guess not." I told her. I grabbed another beer bottle and walked out before anyone said anything else. I had just made it to Trish's room before crashing on her bed. Right before I passed out I thought,

_What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

**Gosh I love making Ally win against Kira and the populars. So much fun! Anyways I hope you like the chapter I'm not particularly proud of it but you know, if you like it then awesome!**

**1: Line stolen from Burlesque which I don't own!**

**Ally's costume:Google: devilish hottie: it's the first costume.**

**Trish's costume URL: /images/Pirate%20Costume%20Sexy%20Fancy%20Dress% **

**So yeah I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry for making you wait so long but I'll update more! I just had no internet! Okay I'm done.**

**I love you all!~N**


	7. Musical passion

**Okay guys! Auslly moment had finally arrived! I know, you've all been waiting for it! Ahh I'm so excited so pleaseeeee tell me what you think and enjoy :)**

* * *

Austin

I cannot believe what Ally had done. I am lying in bed running the memories from an hour ago over and over in my mind. I can't get it out of my mind. The way her body moved with mine perfectly and the way her lips felt against mine in the heat of passion.

But the thing I thought about the most was how she sang. Her angelic voice cut through my mind. I don't understand why she doesn't sing more in music class. In fact, she never sings in music class. I wonder why.

I rolled back over and checked my phone and saw it was 2:21. Kira had texted me 6 times, probably to yell at me over the kiss or ask why I left so early but I didn't bother reading or responding to them. The thing that caught my eye was that Dez had texted me only half an hour ago. He never stays up that late. I decided I wasn't going to bed anytime soon so I sat up and opened the text.

'Ally left the party in tears. I wasn't sure whether or not to tell you this so please don't use it against ally. I figured you'd want to know that ally's staying at Trish's house.'

I reread the text over and over again. Why would ally have left in tears? Was it because she kissed me? Was it because of Kira? And was I really such a jerk that my best friend had to debate telling me this?

I thought about this for another couple seconds before deciding what to do. I jumped out of bed and changed into some gray jeans, a red V-neck and red shoes. I grabbed my car keys and started driving to Trish's.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. In hindsight, standing outside someone's house early in the morning in the cold probably wasn't the best idea. After knocking a couple more times and ringing the doorbell, a very tired, very disgruntled looking Ally opened the door after she had changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" She asked me. I thought about for a second, _what was I doing here?_

"After what happened at the party, I wanted to make sure you were okay." I said and as soon as it came out of my mouth, I realized it was the truth. Since when did I start caring about Ally? I didn't really know, it's not like she gave me any reason to, I just did. Ally looked about as shocked as I felt about that but a protective smirk quickly masked her surprise.

"Worried about me? Are you sure you didn't just want another kiss?"

"Whatever Ally," I said brushing her comment off even though I did want another kiss, "I heard you were upset and I just wanted to know why."

"It's none of your business." She replied hastily. I sighed, I didn't know if it was because it was late or I was tired, but Ally's attitude was starting to get tiring.

"Maybe not but I'm curious as to why you would cry after winning a sing off and kissing me."

"It was because you were such a bad kisser." She replied with a half-smile.

I took a step closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm fairly certain that wasn't the problem." I backed up so that I could look into her eyes. "So how about you tell me what actually happened." Ally sighed, giving in; apparently my persistence was tiring too.

"It wasn't you, it was the singing." She replied with her shoulders hunched over and her hair in her face.

"Why? You sounded amazing!"

"I haven't sang since, well, since my mom." She confessed.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"When she passed, my father and I changed. There wasn't room for music anymore." She told me. It seemed like she was leaving something out but I didn't want to press my luck. I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her face so that her eyes met mine.

"There's always room for music, Ally. Music is passion and love and emotion in its truest form. Music is magic. There will always be room for music in your heart, always." A tear escaped Ally's eye and I used my thumb to wipe it away. She looked so frail and heartbroken. When she was singing she had been so confident and happy. I would do anything to get that back. I let go of her and reached down and grabbed her hand and started tugging her away from the house.

What are you doing?" Ally asked me.

"Proving to you how much music is worth." I told her. I led her to my car and helped her into the passenger's seat.

"Austin, I really don't feel like doing anything right now." She said. She sounded weak and resigned.

"Oh Ally; I thought you'd learned by now. I don't exactly listen to other people." I said with a grin on my face. A small smile formed on Ally's lips but disappeared quickly. I took that as my cue to get going so I started the car and drove away from Trish's house. I needed to get Ally's spark back and I think I knew just how to do it.

* * *

Ally

I didn't understand why Austin was being so nice to me. I had done nothing but make rude remarks to him and mess with him and here he was taking care of me and being really sweet. _Did I just call Austin sweet?_ Of course I did. He had given me his jacket when most guys would have just watched me walk around in my bra. And he had been so concerned when he had seen the bruises. And now he was taking me someplace to make me happy. If that didn't count as him being sweet, I don't know what would.

But, he did try to hit on me in a really jerky way, and he paintball me, and he posted that video of me. Of course, he could have only done that because he thought I was hot and because his friends made him. And to be fair, he did cut off the video right before people saw my beaten face.

I guess Austin wasn't really a bad guy in fact; it would be fair to say I kind of like him. Not in a sexual way though! Just as a friend. _But then why was I so tingly whenever we kissed or are really close to each other? _

I didn't have time to think about it anymore because Austin and I had arrived at our destination. He took me to the beach. We both climbed out of the car.

"Oh no, Austin, I hate the beach." I complained.

"Then you've never gone to the beach the right way." He told me.

"And what was is that?" I asked him.

"With me." He replied with a quick grin. He handed me a towel and told me to go put it on the beach. I obeyed because I was feeling soft tonight. I was sitting on the towel watching the waves when I saw Austin coming towards me with his guitar in hand.

"Why do you have that?"

"To show you why music is important." He handed me the guitar before sitting next to me.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I heard you humming when you were writing in your book. I figured you're probably doing something musical." He told me. I blushed and looked down. Songwriting was my dorky passion. When I had changed myself, I changed everything but songwriting. It was my one love I could never shake.

"I write songs," I couldn't believe I was actually telling him this, "but I don't let anyone hear them. They're too personal."

"I don't have to hear one you already wrote. We can write one together, now. I've never been one particularly gifted in songwriting but I could try." He told me. I looked into his eyes for a few seconds before turning back to the guitar.

I slowly started picking notes out and began strumming chords and humming along melody lines. Austin took the guitar out of my hands and started playing the riff so I could work on the words. Austin handed me a piece of paper out of his back pocket and a pencil for me to write with. **[I know the song is played on piano but pretend that it's on guitar for this.1]**

**Ally's thoughts/ **Austin's thoughts

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

**I tried to make my dad happy but it didn't work.**  
When you get what you want, but not what you need

I had worked so hard to be popular but I don't want it anymore.  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

**I was up all night scared of my dad or I was to lonely and restless to sleep.**  
Stuck in reverse  
I keep doing stupid things  
And the tears come streaming down your face

Ally's crying now  
When you lose something you can't replace

**I lost my mom and then my dad.**  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste

I can't be with Ally because I screwed up our relationship.  
Could it be worse?

**I hate my life.**

Lights will guide you home

**If I had a home.**  
And ignite your bones

Ally makes me feel happy.  
And I will try to fix you  
I will try to help Ally  
And high up above or down below

**Why is Austin and my relationship so messed up?**  
When you're too in love to let it go

**But I still can't stop loving him.**  
But if you never try you'll never know

**Maybe I should stop being so mean to him and give it a shot.**  
Just what you're worth  
**But he deserves better than a loser like me.**  
Lights will guide you home

Ally's my home. I love her.  
And ignite your bones

**Austin is one of the few people that cares. I love him.**  
And I will try to fix you

**Is it enough?**

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

**I love him/her.**

I finished the song while I was crying heavily. It meant so much. I looked up at Austin and was that he had tears in his eyes as well. He leaned towards me slowly to have a chance to stop it if I wanted to but the thing was; I didn't. My eyes fluttered closed as I leaned in too and soon our lips were slowly, passionately moving together in perfect rhythm. In a way, it was like a song. But all songs come to an end.

I opened my eyes and threw myself away from him. I couldn't be with him. It wasn't meant to be, we were supposed to hate each other.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asked with such concern in his voice and I couldn't take it. I stood up and started sprinting away from him. "Ally wait!" He shouted. But I didn't stop.

* * *

Austin

"Ally, wait!" I shouted at her retreating form but she didn't stop. I scrambled up and grabbed the guitar, towel, and most importantly, lyrics, and threw them in the car. I immediately got in and drove off in the direction I last saw Ally.

I caught up to her because I was in a car and she was on foot. I saw her cut across a lawn. I immediately hopped out of the car and chased after her but she didn't stop at the house like I expected. Instead she darted into the trees at the back of the property.

I immediately chased after her. "Ally! Ally!" I kept shouting her name. I stopped moving and saw that I was completely lost In the middle of the woods. I started walking towards the way I came when I heard soft crying.

I followed the noise until I found myself at the base of a tree house. I clambered up the ladder and saw an empty space with belongings everywhere. It looked like a person was living here. I turned toward where the crying was coming from and saw a small form lying on a mattress in a corner.

"Ally?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**1: Fix you by coldplay. I don't own!**

**I don't own A&A either just the plot. **

**So there's the good old Auslly we know and love. Don't worry, there will be more coming up. Hope you enjoyed and please respond. All of your amazing responses keep me motivated and make me love to continue wrtiing this story so please tell me what you think!**

**I love you all! ~N**


	8. Opening up and Moving on

**Okay guys I am so sorry about the hold up! I've just felt really uninspired lately but I finally got an idea that I think is good enough for the continuation of this story. I originally wanted to make this chapter longer but instead there was a really good stopping point so I decided that instead this would just be a filler chapter for the really big drama I have coming next. Hope you guys like it and sorry for the wait!~N**

* * *

Ally

I couldn't take the overwhelming emotions I felt in that song. I had practically bared my soul to Austin and I hadn't given it a second thought at the time. Austin was just so easy to talk to. It had felt right at the time.

But now it was just another thing for him to make fun of me with. I know I said he was a good guy but I just can't stop feeling like something bad will happen. So I did the only thing that made sense to me at the time, I ran.

I was vaguely aware of Austin calling out to me but eventually his calls subsided so I figured he had given up. I kept sprinting towards the fort until I finally saw my old house.

At this point, tears were blurring my vision. I darted hastily to the trees that made up the backyard of the house. As soon as I reached the fort, I went straight for the mattress and sobbed my eyes out. I didn't care that I was being insanely loud or that I was probably scaring every bird out of its nest at the moment. I only thought of how unfair life was.

"Ally!" I heard someone say. I immediately shot up from my place on the mattress and looked wildly around. Who had followed me? My eyes settled on a very attractive blond who had a very concerned look on his face. "What the hell? What is all this?"

"It, it's nothing. I just made this place a hideout for when I want to be alone." I told him. It wasn't too much of a lie. This really was my hideout when I was little.

"Then why are all your clothes in it? And your makeup? And all the food?" Dammit, who is this boy? A detective?

"It's nothing Austin just get out."

"No." he told me.

"Excuse me?"

"No." I couldn't believe it. Why wasn't he listening to me? This isn't any of his business.

"This isn't any of your business Austin." I told him voicing my thoughts. "Nothing about me is your business."

"How can you say that?" He asked me. "After what we just did on the beach? That was real Ally."

"That was a lie!" I shouted angrily. I stood up from the mattress so I could face him. I wasn't in my heels though so he was a good foot taller than me. "Everything was a lie! The kiss, the song, all of it! You mean nothing to me Austin and I should mean nothing to you too."

"No, that is the lie Ally! All of that meant something and you know it! To deny it would be the lie. To say it meant nothing would be worse." He told me. I heard his voice crack at the end of his sentence. "Please Ally; just tell me what's happening."

Was he being serious? Why did he care so much about all of that? The bigger question is, can I tell him?

No. I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone. Whenever I let anyone in, they just abandon me or hurt me. Austin would be the same.

"I'm sorry Austin. Please just go." I told him, my resolve finally cracking. A small tear made its way across my cheek."

"Ally, please don't do this. I care about you, I really do. Kira and the populars don't matter to me anymore. Just please tell me what's wrong." He told me.

Hearing him say this, I felt my heart break. Every inch, every nerve of my body longed to tell him. But I couldn't. I would just get hurt. But what if Austin was different?

Ha, I don't even have to ask if Austin is different. Of course he's different. He's showed he cares about enough just by following me here. He didn't even judge me over the song.

I'm an idiot. The song! I just realized. While I'm here doubting whether or not I could trust him, I hadn't thought about him. He bared his soul to me during that song the same as I did and if that didn't mean I could trust him, I don't know what would.

I looked up ready to tell Austin everything when I saw he wasn't there. I must have spaced out longer than I thought I had. Did I just miss my chance to talk to him?

* * *

Austin

I was standing there; waiting for Ally to move or make any indication that she would finally let me in. After about five minutes I gave up and left the tree house. I had just sat down in my truck when I realized my face was wet. It took me a few more seconds to realize I was crying.

How is it that Ally, a girl I had only known for a few weeks, had made me cry over her? I hadn't cried in years. Of course, there was no one like Ally who could make me cry. There was just something about her. I feel like we have this connection but every time I try to do something about it, she always clams up or just plays me off.

And yet, I always came back to her. Even tonight, after she gave me every reason not to, I wanted to show her that I actually had feelings. I put all of that in a song but she didn't even think twice about it. She just went back to that tree house.

What was with that place anyway? Was Ally living there? Why would she be there? Wasn't her dad rich or something?

All of these questions flooded my mind in a matter of seconds but I forced them back out. _No Austin, you shouldn't care. She obviously doesn't._ Some small part of my mind was telling him that wasn't true; that she was just hurt and didn't want to be hurt more but I didn't have time to listen to that part of my mind anymore. Instead I just turned all my hurt into anger.

How dare Ally treat me like this! Most girls would fall to their knees in front of me, literally. But then there was Ally, Ally who acted like she never gives a damn, who kisses me and then just runs away, who writes a song with me before kicking me out of her- thing.

What makes her think she can act like this? She should be begging me to care! And now, she will be.

* * *

**Ouuu cliffhanger! Yupp Austin's finally going to have a little good old-fashioned retaliation. Unfortunately, Ally was just ready to open up! What will happen now?**

**Haha so once again sorry for taking so long. I just got really inspired to write this so please respond because I love to hear your comments!**

**Also, the next chapter I pretty much already have in my head but if you guys have any ideas about what you would like to happen, I would love to hear them and maybe include them!**

**I love you all! ~N**


	9. Losing

**Okay, I'm sorry for the delay. All I want to say right now is please read the things I wrote at the bottom when your're done.**

* * *

No one's POV

It was quiet, peaceful really. The forest seemed alive with birds chirping, and animals darting in between trees. It was a perfect day really. Except, if you listen closely, strained your ears, you might hear a distant crying.

You might hear someone shouting out for someone to help and end their pain. You might hear as suddenly in one second, the sounds stop coming from the person and the soft thud of a body hitting the floor. You might realize that, in fact, the person will never wake or make another sound again. You might do all of those things, but you don't.

You keep walking by the forest as the person is left in their pain and suffering. You see a story on the news of a girl who killed herself in a tree house. You see a funeral with no one there to grieve for the girl. You feel sad for a second before you turn off the T.V and move on with your life, unlike the girl who stopped moving through hers.

* * *

Ally

Empty.

Lonely.

Useless.

A cut for every word. For every thought. For every failure.

Stupid.

Ugly.

Bitter.

My skin turned red as the pain washed over me except this time there wasn't enough pain. There was only a light stinging. I needed to go deeper, to use something sharper. I replaced my razor blade with a kitchen knife and started again.

A hazy, foggy feeling settled over my mind dulling the pain. It wasn't enough. I felt hallow. There was no point in me being in the world. No one cared anymore and no one wanted to. I tried, I really did, but sometimes, life is just too much to take and you have to give in to death.

Maybe, just maybe, once I was gone, everyone's lives would be better. I hoped so, they deserved it. That was my final thought as I took the knife and sliced straight down my arm. I screamed as I felt the raw bite of pain before a smile crossed my face as I let go and was finally consumed by the darkness.

* * *

Three days earlier:

I walked back to Trish's house that night. After Austin had left I felt so lonely that I needed to talk to someone. I felt like I was ready to throw up and not from the alcohol from earlier that night. When I finally reached Trish's I walked through the door and up to her room.

Trish was sprawled out across her bed with one leg hanging off. I sat down next to her and lightly shook her awake. I knew she'd be upset that I woke her up, but I had to let it out. I didn't know what I would tell her but I just had to talk to her.

"What on earth could you want right now Ally?" Trish asked groggily. I didn't know.

"I don't know." I confessed and with that I burst into tears. Trish immediately sprang up and looked at me with shock clearly displayed across her face. I couldn't blame her, I'm not exactly the most emotional person in the world.

"Oh my gosh Ally what's wrong?" She asked, throwing her arms around me. I didn't say anything, I just sobbed into her shoulder and let out all the emotion I didn't know I had been holding in.

We woke up a couple hours later. Trish's arms were still wrapped comfortingly around me. My hair stuck to my face from dried salty tears. Trish and I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of our eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me. I just shook my head and got out of the bed. After taking a shower and putting on some borrowed shorts and a t-shirt, I braided my hair into a side braid and sat with Trish.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let that happen." I told her. She just smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Ally, you have nothing to be sorry about. I figured something was wrong for a while now but I didn't want to say anything until you were ready." I gave her a grateful smile.

"You're an amazing friend you know that?" I told her chuckling softly.

"Thank you but right now we need to talk about you. Are you ready to tell me what happened?" I let out a shaky breath and nodded my head. I turned so that Trish and I were face to face sitting knee to knee. She took my hands and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

In the second that I opened my mouth, ready to tell her the whole truth, I changed my mind. I hated what I was about to do, really I did, but I wasn't ready to tell Trish the truth yet.

"I was just feeling emotional after the party, you know, hormones and all." I told Trish, avoiding her eyes but not missing the look of pure hurt that crossed her face as she released my hands.

"Really? You cried in my arms for hours to tell me that lie? What the hell I thought we were friends! I tell you anything and everything that you want to know about me and all I get in return is you blaming hormones?" She yelled at me. I wanted to tell confess everything to her right then but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Sorry you can't handle the truth and it's not like I asked you to tell me everything about you."

"You didn't have to! Friends are supposed to share! Maybe that's why this isn't working."

"So what are you saying?" I asked her, panicking.

"We aren't even friends! This whole thing has been one sided from the start! I don't even know if you have told me one true thing about yourself. Ally, you need to tell me the whole truth right now or else I don't know if I can still be friends with you." Trish told me looking exasperated as her eyes pleaded me to tell her.

I licked my lips and hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I looked up and caught Trish's eye which held a sad acceptance.

"I am too." She told me. With that I got up and walked out of her house and back to my place. When I got there I was in a world of pain that I knew I had caused myself and I couldn't handle it.

If I can't handle the emotional pain then maybe I can turn it into physical pain. I grabbed my razor form the counter and held it over my wrist before doing the one thing I promised myself I never would.

I cut myself. I was too scared to draw more than a little blood. I was horrified with myself before grabbing band aids and wrapping up my wrist. I had to let out all of my pain to someone and if I couldn't do that for Trish, I would have to find a way to tell Austin.

That was how I lost Trish.

* * *

I walked through school with my eyes scanning to find one person. The crowd of people parted before me with shocked expressions. I didn't see what the big deal was. I couldn't find it in me to dress up today, I was to hurt after Trish.

I was wearing jean shorts, a loose cream top, hoop earrings and my hair hung naturally down by my waist. I was wearing my favorite converse and had on natural make up. I knew it wasn't my normal look but that didn't mean they had to gawk at me.

I immediately spotted a mop of blond hair.

"Hey Austin!" I called out to him but he just kept walking. Weird, normally he'd love to talk to me if only to tease me. I just shrugged and kept moving.

I was thinking through how I was going to tell Austin everything. After all, you couldn't just go up to someone and say, _Sorry for being a bitch, my mom died and my dad beats me so now I live in a fort, _could you?

I sighed shaking my head as if to clear it of thoughts before I kept walking to my next class. I walked into English and took a seat next to Austin.

"Hey I tried to talk to you earlier." I told him.

"Well I tried to talk to you yesterday but it seems like you're not exactly one who enjoys to talk." He told me.

"Well I changed my mind." I tried to explain.

"Well I stopped caring. Besides, I never really cared, I just wanted to find out what was wrong with you so I could embarrass you in front of the whole school but you turned out to just be a bitch." He said in a nonchalant manner. I tried to stop the familiar burning I felt in my eyes.

"That's a lie. I know you care, you showed me that much the night we wrote that song and shared that kiss." I told him, hating how my voice wavered while I was talking.

"I was just trying to get in your pants Ally, but honestly I just don't care about you that much anymore. You're not that big of a deal." I blinked rapidly for a couple seconds before standing up and grabbing my stuff.

"You are such an ass Austin." I told him, biting my lip to hold back the tears before running right out of the class room ignoring the 'Miss Dawson!" that was yelled after me from the teacher.

I didn't understand. I felt numb. How could Austin say that he hadn't cared? After everything that had happened? And to think I was ready to tell him everything. I guess that's what hurt the most about him. I had finally trusted someone, really trusted someone, and they told me I didn't matter.

I didn't think, I couldn't. It hurt too much. I needed something to numb my thoughts. I ran and climbed up the ladder before finding the razor that I had in a cabinet. I grabbed it and slashed my wrist again but this time I went deeper.

Blood dripped from my wrist as I cut. I cut five times, maybe six, maybe ten. I think. I lost track in the haze of the burn. All I knew was that I was more alone then I had been in years.

That was how I lost Austin.

* * *

The next day had been a blur. Actually it might have been night. I didn't sleep and I didn't look outside to see the sky so I had no sense of time. I wasn't going to go to school. I just laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling. I cut through the time and didn't eat anything. I felt myself draining but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Finally bringing myself to do something, I decided I couldn't stay in Miami anymore. I had to leave. I didn't know where I would go but I had to leave and to leave, I would need money. And to get money, I had to go back to my house.

I stood on my shaking legs and walked home trying not to think about what would happen to me. I was met with blinding sun that my eyes eventually adjusted to. My skin was extremely pale except for the clots of red on my arms. When people walked by me they quickly ran away looking terrified.

When I finally reached my house, I had a revelation. I wanted my dad to hit me. It sounded disturbing but I know now I deserve it. It might even take my mind off of Trish and Austin.

I quickly walked up to the house and flung the door open but was not expecting the sight I saw.

My dad was sitting on the couch watching T.V with a pretty woman next to him. He didn't look or smell drunk. When he turned around to look at me he got a haunted look on his face and quickly fled the room. I furrowed my brow and turned to look at the woman who was staring at me curiously.

"You must be Ally." She told me as she shut off the T.V. I nodded slowly, still unsure of what was happening.

"I'm Debbie. I'm your dad's therapist. What I'm about to tell you will not be pretty but I think you have to hear it for the good of yourself and your father.

Your father loved your mother very much. In fact, he loved her so much that when he lost her he went crazy. He turned to alcohol and violence. It is relatively normal while grieving. Unfortunately, there was you.

As you probably know, you look identical to your mother. While your father should have moved on with his life, your presence constantly reminded him of what he lost. He never got over his grief until you left.

When you were gone, he got better. He sought out help. He is no longer an addict. He is deeply sorry for the hurt he has caused you but he cannot contact you. He will provide you with money to live off of for years but he can no longer healthily be a father to you. If you would like I can go get the money now." She told me.

I stared at the woman for a long couple of minutes. I felt myself swaying on my feet before turning around and walking out of the house. All thoughts of running away and money fled my mind. It turned out that after all of these years, the person who caused the most hurt wasn't my dad, but me.

I finally felt the last pillar of my life collapse as I walk to the well-worn razor.

Empty.

Lonely.

Useless.

A cut for every word. For every thought. For every failure.

Stupid.

Ugly.

Bitter.

My skin turned red as the pain washed over me except this time there wasn't enough pain. There was only a light stinging. I needed to go deeper, to use something sharper. I replaced my razor blade with a kitchen knife and started again.

A hazy, foggy feeling settled over my mind dulling the pain. It wasn't enough. I felt hallow. There was no point in me being in the world. No one cared about me anymore and no one wanted to. I tried, I really did, but sometimes, life is just too much to take and you have to give in to death.

Maybe, just maybe, once I was gone, everyone's lives would be better. I hoped so, they deserved it.

Trish deserved a friend who could be as open with her as she was to me.

Austin deserved someone who wouldn't hurt him and who wasn't broken.

My father deserved a daughter that he was proud of, not one that only hurt him.

Those were my final thoughts as I took the knife and sliced straight down my arm. I screamed as I felt the raw bite of pain before a smile crossed my face as I let go and was finally consumed by the darkness.

That was how I lost myself.

* * *

**Okay please read this! SO I'm sorry everything was kind of jumping around and that there wasn't a lot of Auslly. I originally planned on having Ally chasing after Austin but I wasn't very inspired and several times I actually considered giving up on the story D: but I read your guy's reviews and knew I had to keep the story going.**

**Today, I got insanely inspired. I read a load of depressing fanfics today and it got me in this depressed mood and I got instantly inspired and got over my writers block. It also helped me write a lot of raw emotions that I myself was feeling. I also think many of you can relate to Ally while, even though hers are very exaggerated, she feels abandoned, used, and forgotten. **

**I'm also pleased with the length and the different writing approach I took on this chapter. I wrote it all in Ally's POV (except for the intro) and tried to be very descriptive of how she felt and why she felt that way. (But there might be grammar errors because I stayed up all night writing this)**

**If you have and ideas, questions, or feedback I would so love to hear it!**

**Also, last update I had someone recommended a song and after I listened to it I even got obsessed with the song and am planning on using it next chapter so if you have any songs that relate to the story I would love to hear your ideas.**

**I will add more Auslly and Trish/Ally friendship next chapter! **

**I love you all! ~N**


End file.
